Un dia sin ti
by MtvHH
Summary: ¿Qué puedes hacer si la persona que te hace llorar tanto es la única capaz de consolarte?
1. Un dia sin ti

_Hola, no se si alguien me recuerda entre tanta ausencia jaja… escribí All For Love, y la continuación, que no he terminado, Cenizas de amor._

_Y bueno, aquí traigo historia nueva, ya esta casi completada, así que subiré los nuevos capítulos de acuerdo a los reviews. _

_Esta historia es diferente, esta basado en los pensamientos de Hermione y en lo que siente, respecto a su separación con Harry. Es realmente interesante a mi parecer en como se desarrollo, mientras Hermione comenta lo que siente, a la vez recuerda todo lo vivido antes, y ahí se ve claramente cuando esta hablando Harry (H) o Hermione (Hr) en los recuerdos._

_En serio espero que le gusten. Y también espero que me digan todo lo que opinan. Si tienen dudas ahí me escriben, pero la historia se estará aclarando un poco mas._

_Cuídense_

_Jeannette_

"Un día… sin ti"

No se como paso, no se como llegue a estar aquí, aquí como estoy…

Pensé que todo estaba normal, pensé que todo era perfecto, pero mi mundo bajo repentinamente…

Como una tormenta que azotea sin advertencia alguna…

Como un balde de agua fría en un infinito desierto…

Pero es ese frió… que no quieres tener, ese frió que temes seguir teniendo.

Tiempo… todo empezó ahí… recuerdo que antes lo dejaba correr, absorber cada segundo y no sentía que estaba perdiendo… que estaba cayendo aun mas…

Todo… dio un giro…

Me levanto de esta helada pared… pero mas helada mi realidad… ya no se cual de las dos afecta mas… ya no se si tendré otra vez calor…

Solo una vez mas…

Una vez mas por siempre…

Miro alrededor de mi… un vació pasillo… silenciados vientos… no hay nada…

Solo yo y mi esperanza…

Solo yo y mi ilusión…

Empiezo a caminar y deseo que este ligero y negro abrigo llegue a darme un poco mas de calidez… mientras espero tu calor arrebatado… cruzo mis brazos, intento concentrarme en mi propia sangre tibia… pero nada sucede… ya nada sucede…

¿Cómo paso todo esto?

¿Acaso tú tienes alguna idea?

Pero solo quiero saber… solo quiero saber

¿…Qué puedo hacer ahora…?

Mis pasos resuenan suavemente en un lejano eco… dejo las huellas atrás en espera de dejar mi pasado atrás… lo quiero dejar pero lo quiero recuperar… que complicado parece ser… que complicado ya es todo…

Sigo caminado pero no parezco estar avanzando… aun en el mismo lugar… aun aquí esperando…

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

¿Hay acaso un procedimiento que no he pensado?

¿Algo en lo absoluto?

Procedimiento…

Ahora pienso en el tema como tal ajedrez… una acción… una consecuencia… una jugada… trae otra jugada… y tengo miedo… miedo de cada paso que de… puede ser uno de esos… el último que de en este juego… y no quiero… no quiero irme…

Quisiera entenderte… realmente quisiera saber que hay en ti… que pasa en ti… antes te conocía… te conocía tan bien y aun así me sorprendías… pero ahora… me siento perdida… al sentirte perdido

Tiempo…

¿Qué significa eso?

¿Tiempo de que?

¿Lejos de mi…?

¿Cuánto mas…?

Solo días han pasado y ya un infierno percibo… un infierno… pero me muero de frió…

¿Qué clase de vida es esa?... ¿Qué destino es ese?

Quisiera retroceder el tiempo… ese maldito tiempo que ahora… deseo odiar… pero no puedo… ese tiempo me tiene en su hilo… aun me sujeta antes de caer en el vació… en un precipicio… sin ti…

Dime que aguantara….

Dime que la cuerda no romperá….

Dime que aun estaré aquí contigo….

Tanto frió… tanto miedo… tan insegura de mis pasos… de todos mis movimientos

¿Qué estoy haciendo mal…?

¿Soy yo…?

Dime y lo arreglare….

Dime y seré mejor….

Interrumpo mi caminar… y miro hacia ambos lados… dos pasillos… igualmente vacíos… igualmente enmudecidos… pero ni una pista… ni una dirección…

Supongo que ya… no existen rastros…

Elijo la izquierda… en un intento de seguir estar en este laberinto… solo quedarme aquí y cuando salga… no más tiempo… solo tú y yo…

Pero debo esperar….

¿Cómo…? No lo se…

No seria más fácil encontrar un libro… solo uno y el perfecto…

"Que hacer en caso de que tu pareja te pida tiempo… que hacer cuando quieres recuperarlo"

Que irónico…

Puedes encontrar soluciones a un problema de matemáticas… mas no puedes encontrar soluciones de tu propia vida… lo que te hace pensar… que has estado estudiando lo que no deberías… tal vez ni existe forma de prepararte… tal vez… solo… te pierdes…

Supongo que no queda de otra…

Cada vez mas el frió se impregna en mi piel… y no quiero que llegue a tocar mi corazón… pero no se… no se como protegerlo… no se que hacer ahora

Se que te dije que te daría lo que necesitaras… se que te dije que lo que sea que te hace feliz solo hazlo… se que te dije que no te preocuparas…

Pero esto no es lo que necesito…

Pero esto no es lo que me hace feliz…

Pero estoy preocupada por mi….


	2. ¿A qué le temes Hermione?

¿A qué… le temes Hermione?

Intento concentrarme en mis trabajos… intento tener mas exámenes… intento estar ocupada… pero a la noche no engaño… a la noche no puedo esconderme… no puedo dormir sin haber pensando en ti… y en tu preferencia de tiempo…

Confundido…

Es lo único que se de ti…

Pregunto de que estas confundido… y con un suspiro me respondes… "Todo"… desafió mi suerte y pregunto que es todo… y desearía nunca haber preguntado… pero quizás… nunca hubiera sabido…

Que todo… soy yo

Todo… soy yo

Mi corazón se detuvo… mi miedo empeoro… intente mantenerme serena… y solo un "ah…"… llegue a pronunciar

Te veías tan… confundido

Y el problema… es que… solo tu lo estas…

Tiempo…

A veces pienso en ti… y mi esperanza crece

Pero a veces pienso en ti… y creo que estoy perdiendo

_(H) "Tal vez… necesito tiempo…para entender... que te necesito"_

¿¿Qué significa eso…??

¿Acaso… ya no me necesitas?

¿Estoy muy ahí… y ya no como una snitch dorada…?

¿Deje de ser un reto… algo que aun sigues buscando?

Será que… tan enamorada estoy… que… ¿…lo expreso un poco mas de lo que necesitas?

Pero me dijistes… me dijistes que te encantaba… al lamentarme de mis constantes manifestaciones… aterrada de que quizás… es un poco mas… dijistes que te encantaba…

Pero que mas iba a hacer… que más iba a hacer si estoy loca por ti…

¿Disimularlo…?

Si lo hiciera… muero por dentro… al no sentirme libre… cuando estoy contigo

Quiero tenerte… pero no quiero sentir perderte

¿Cómo puedo aferrarme tanto a ti… sin miedo a no tenerte más?

Supongo que así… es el juego

Supongo que eso… es realmente estar enamorada… una lucha insistente silenciosa porque aun permanezcas… y es que me amas… y es que lo demuestras… pero necesitas tiempo…

¿Qué quiere decir eso…?

¿Es… normal?

¿Aun me amas con la misma intensidad de hace una semana… pero necesitas tiempo?

Trato de entender… realmente busco entenderte… comprender tu situación… por supuesto… debe ser difícil…

A veces odio tanto el asunto… que con sarcasmo intento descargar… a veces siento que te llego a odiar por ponerme aquí… y es solo mi defensa… y es solo mi desesperación…

No puedo odiarte…

¿Cómo podría…? Si te amo…

Nadie sabe… espero que nadie sepa…

Pero segundos después… de tu pedido insólito de tiempo… me marche para ir a clases… y Ron… estaba en el camino… por lo cual me despido…necesito ir a clases….necesito distraerme… y no he camino un metro lejos de él… cuando me pregunta misteriosamente

¿Estás bien?

Quedo extrañada… preguntándome si habré escuchado bien… doy la vuelta y lo miro… vuelve a preguntar y en silencio quede… intente decirle pero… pero las palabras no salían…

Segundos después solo dije… "Harry necesita tiempo"… y mis primeras y ultimas lagrimas… _"Por el momento"_… salieron sin estar conciente de ello hasta que las sentí…

Pocas saladas gotas… de quizás muchas por venir… pero aun no… aun no quiero… no lo deseo…

Me abrazo y sin fuerza solo rodee tu cuerpo… dijo que todo saldría bien…y sin poder evitar… me pregunte a mi misma…

¿Qué es bien…?

¿Para quién todo saldría bien…?

¿Para mí…?

¿O solo para ti…?

Dispuesta a marcharme solo asentí… di la vuelta y me fui… hacia un examen… no había estudiado… tu pensamiento no me dejaba estudiar… algo estaba mal… y lo advertí…

Intente estudiar mientras iba de camino… te dije que ya había estudiado… pero no quería que me regañaras… ni que me dijeras que otro día hablamos… mentí por tenerte un poco mas… a pesar de que un tiempo tengo que darte…

Difícil fue concentrarme… pero termine el examen siendo la primera y relativamente fácil resulto ser… reía con mis compañeros… pero algo faltaba… algo aun falta…

Aprendí a separar mi realidad… con otra…

Tengo miedo…

Navidad se acerca… y yo enamorada… imaginaba meses atrás… una navidad al lado tuyo… nuestra primera navidad juntos… pero necesitas tiempo… y dos semanas y media quedan…

Dime que en menos de dos semanas estaremos de nuevo juntos…

Dime que puedo llamarte y decirte "Feliz año nuevo"… como tu novia… como tu novia que puede decirte sin reservas…

"Te amo"

Al otro día de hablar… de tu anhelo de tiempo… de tu casi inesperada confesión… algo andaba mal… pero no pensé que fuera tan mal…, notastes mi temor…

_(H) "¿A que… le temes Hermione?"_

Entre tartamudeos… entre minutos… logre decirte nerviosa… y vulnerable…

_(Hr) "A perderte…"_

_(H) "A veces… no me gustan tus respuestas…"_

No esperaba que te sorprendieras… pensé que así era… pero una nueva esperanza surgió… al darme a entender que no es ese tu deseo… que solo deseas tiempo… solo eso

Eso fue ayer…

Y lo único que no puedo responder… una de tantas preguntas…

¿Será que sigo siendo… tu novia?

Porque aun… tengo frió… y aun… sigo caminando… en esta deshabitada noche…

Reviews!!


End file.
